


He Breaks Rules

by alienchrist



Category: Loveless
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soubi kisses Ritsuka's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Breaks Rules

Soubi’s breath tickles Ritsuka’s skin. His lips are warm and dry against his knuckles. For a moment the ground upends and Ritsuka is certain their feet will slip off the grass and they’ll go hurdling into the blue autumnal sky.

Heat floods Ritsuka’s face. His heart hammers so loudly in his ears he’s not sure he would hear himself if he shouted.

Soubi is _trouble_. He breaks rules Ritsuka wasn’t even aware of minutes ago. And he does it with such an annoying expression: submissiveness, satisfaction, faint amusement.

Surely Seimei never allowed this.

Maybe that’s why Soubi is so thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a tumblr response here (http://superbilliam.tumblr.com/post/30326177822/soubis-breath-tickles-ritsukas-skin-his-lips).


End file.
